Ursa Returns
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: VERY OOC. Ursa finds out from Iroh about Ozai and Zuko's little Agni Kai. What happens when she confronts him? A battle of wits, bending, comebacks, and logic ensures! Rated for abuse, violence, swearing, and mature content.
1. Ursa Finds Out

1**Mwahahaha...**

**Oh, come on! Like we all haven't thought of what would happen if Ursa finds out about that little Agni Kai between Ozai and Zuko:P Anyway, I do not own Avatar, it belongs to Nick.**

**WARNING: Contains strong language, violence, abuse, and mature content, and is very OOC.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Ursa Finds Out

Ahh. Summer in the Fire Nation. Summer is the Fire Nation's dominant season- the warmth, the power, and-

"HE WHAT?!"

...And the pissed off banished princess who found out from her brother-in-law that her husband burned and banished her son. It didn't help that she was a firebender, which is why Iroh shielded his eyes from the rising flames of their campfire.

"Yeah. Zuko...hasn't been the same since." Iroh continued. "We spent two years looking for the Avatar We found him, and spent three months chasing him."

Ursa breathed heavily. "So this is how Ozai treats my son in my absence? I'll fucking kill him!"

Iroh winced at her language. "I understaned why you're upset-"

"Upset?!" Ursa interrupted. "You tell me that Ozai burned Zuko JUST BECAUSE he spoke out at a damn meeting, and you say that I'm UPSET?! That doesn't even cover it! He should be cut in half with a dull knife! Fourthed! Eighthed! Sixteenthed!"

Iroh looked around frantically. "Um...Ursa, you probably shouldn't talk about killing the Fire Lord, especially since you killed my father!"

"And I'm sorry about that." Ursa said sincerely. "But what did you expect me to do? Ozai was going to kill Zuko as punishment!"

"Good point..." Iroh replied. "I really wish my father waited until I was home to give Ozai that punishment so I could convince him to kill Azula!"

"Hey! If I can't talk about killing the Fire Lord, don't talk about killing the Fire Princess!" Ursa pointed out.

"Sorry." Iroh said.

"It's okay." Ursa sighed. "I just wish I took Zuko with me when I was banished. I thought about doing that, but I didn't want him to have the same life I did."

"Ironic." Iroh commented. "Let's have a calming cup of jasmine tea before retiring."

Ursa heard rustling in the trees. "I think that will have to wait.

They both got into their fighting stances. Out came...

"Zuko!" Ursa exclaimed.

"Mom? Uncle?" Zuko went from surprised to relieved. "I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking everywhere!"

Iroh looked surprised "You have?"

"Yes." Zuko turned to Iroh. "Uncle, I'm so sorry for what I said and did. I was so far out of line Can you ever forgive me?"

Iroh smiled. "Yes, I can And I do." They hug. Ursa and Zuko shared a long long. "How did you get away from the palace?"

"During the eclipse, I told Ozai that I was done taking orders from him and done lying to myself about him being a good father." Zuko explained. "He said that banishment was too merciful a treason, and...he shot two lightning bolts at me, but I redirected it."

"He did _what_?!" Ursa exclaimed.

"You...redirected lightning?" Iroh's mouth dropped open. Zuko nodded. Iroh squeezed Zuko in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Uncle...choking! Not breathing!" Zuko managed to get out.

Iroh let go. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine." Zuko rubbed his back. He noticed Ursa's horrified expression "Mom, are you okay?"

"Ozai...shot lightning at you?" Ursa choked out.

"Yeah." Zuko replied. "But I redirected it."

"Mother..." Ursa spit on the ground and started screaming in rage.

Zuko and Iroh cringed and backed away.

"Uncle, did you tell her how I got my scar?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ursa's philosophy: If you mess with the babies, the mother bites back." Zuko explained.

"You mean she's gonna...?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, we are so fucked now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hahahahaha! What do you think?**


	2. Confrontations

1Chapter 2: Confrontations

The next day, Zuko and Iroh found themselves following a pissed-off Ursa through the Fire Nation.

"Ursa, think rationally, now." Iroh was saying. "You don't know how to redirect lightning, and he could shoot it at you."

"Yeah! Besides, it is the Avatar's destiny to take Ozai down." Zuko pointed out.

"_Screw_ destiny!" Ursa growled. "I will wring his neck for what he did to you, Zuko!"

Zuko and Iroh shared a glance. _'We are so screwed.'_

A few hours later, the trio were on a boat on the way to the capital.

"Hey, speaking of the Avatar, why aren't you with him?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"Because I'm not gay." Zuko joked. Iroh stared at him. "Kidding. Kidding! Actually, after a few weeks of training the Avatar, I decided to look for you two."

Iroh smiled. "Flattered. What's the Avatar's plan for defeating the Fire Lord?"

"Sneak attack." Zuko replied. "Dressed up in Fire Nation clothing, they're going to pretend to be interested in a tour of the royal palace. Then, when they face the Fire Lord..." Zuko made a "you're dead" motion.

"Excellent! I take it Azula inspired you?" Iroh guessed.

"Yep!"

"When are they attacking?"

"Today."

Iroh looked at Zuko in disbelief. "Zuko says what?" He asked in a moronic voice.

"Oh..." Zuko turned to his mother. "You know, Mom, the Avatar and his friends are on their way to defeat Ozai today anyway! You might not get your chance of taking him down!"

"Forget it, Zuko." Iroh sighed. "Once Ursa has her mind set on something, she goes through with it no matter what."

"Shit..."

XXXX

Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph made it through the palace to the Fire Lord's throne room. All four were in their fighting stances. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were at Ozai's side in their fighting stances.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord." Aang declared. "We're bringing you down!"

"Not if we bring you down, first." Ozai declared badck.

Before anyone could do anything, a bolt of lightning struck a pillar close to the door. The four ffriends whipped around to see Zuko, Iroh, and Ursa standing in the doorway,..

"Zuko?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Iroh!" Toph exclaimed happily.

"Ursa!" Ozai exclaimed.

"Ozai." Ursa seethed.

"Mother?!" Azula exclaimed.

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Sokka!" Sokka exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ozai glared at Ursa, Zuko, and Iroh.

"'What am I doing here'?" Ursa said in disbelief. "'What are you doing here?', he asks! Let me give you a hint!" She fired a fireball towards Ozai's face. Ozai ducked. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! How _dare_ you burn my son and banish him, and shoot lightning at him?"

Katara's mouth dropped open. "I thought they were just rumors..."

"The Agni Kai was to teach him respect!" Ozai replied angrily. "He spoke pout at a meeting!"

"So?! Send him to his room for a day or two with no meals!"

"Psh. A lot of good_ that_ would do." Ozai scoffed.

"Technically, the Agni Kai didn't really teach Ziuko respect." Ieoh commented. Zuko glared sat him. "What? It's true!"

"So, what, you're here for revenge or something?" Ozai guessed.

"You bet I am!" Ursa tore off her outer robe revealing a red tank top. "Since you love challenging other family members of yours, let's go right now!"

"Um, Zuko, what the hell is going on?" Aang asked.

"Well, Iroh told my mom about my little Agni Kai with Ozai and that Ozai shot lightning at me." Zuko explained. "And now she's pissed."

"Why didn't she just threaten him I did that to you?" Katara sked.

"I think she feels guilty for not taking me with her when she was banished." Zuko replied. "Besides, you've only known Aang for less than a year. My mom has known me for sixteen."

"Good point." Katara replied. "Still, I'm really sorry I threatened you at the Western Air Temple."

"Ah, it's fine. I would've done the same." Zuko smiled.

Katara smiled. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Aang sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you guys are friends."

Maii glared at Katara. "Just as long as they're not more than friends..."

"Aw, Mai, you _do_ love me!" Zuko hugged Mai.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving, so don't get your hopes up too high." Mai warned him.

"Fair enough."

Ozai and Ursa were duking it out. Ursa aimed all of her fireballs at every part of his body that she could reach. Ozai was doing the same.

"Since you love Zuko so much, why don't I give you a scar that looks just like his?" Ozai taunted.

"You know, Ozai? I just remembered something." Ursa retorted. "Azulon did say that your punishment for usurping Iroh was to kill Zuko. Imagine what he would do if he saw you burn Zuko."

"What, send him to his room?"

"No." Ursa aimed at Ozai, then shot a fireball at Azula's face.

Azula screamed in ain and collapsed to the ground crying.

"Oh my God, Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She knelt down in front of her friend.

"GET ME TO A MOTHER FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Azula screamed.

Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Katra, and Toph laughed hysterically as some guards carried Azula out of the throne room. Ozai glared at Ursa.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more!"

"Hoo boy, this is gonna be a long day!" Iroh commented.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Indeed it is, Iroh! LOL Stay tuned for the COMEBACK COLLOSUM!**


	3. The Comeback Callusom!

1**All right! Next up is the comeback cullosum! Special thanks to my online friends who came up with most of these comebacks!**

**Oh, I need volunteers to be Zuko's fangirls. All I need is your name, weapon of choice, and why you hate Ozai. Thanks in advance!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The Comeback Callosum

After about thirty minutes, Ursa and Ozai were getting tired.

"Wait, so who won the duel?" Sokka asked.

"No one." Iroh replied.

"You hit like a pussy, Ozai." Ursa glared.

Ozai's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! Howe dare you! You hit like a girl!"

"I AM a girl, you half-wit!"

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Ozai said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a girl because of your girly hairstyle!" Ursa shot bsack.

Everyone except Ozai and Ursa cracked up. Ozai fumed.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not in love with someone already related to me!"

Zuko gasped. "Who is it?"

Ursa blushed. "Well...Iroh..."

"Oh FUCK!" Zuko gagged. "You are my MOTHER! Iroh is my UNCLE! That is so WRONG!"

"I knew there is something between you!" Ozai glared at Iroh.

"What do _you_ care?" Iroh shrugged. "You never loved Ursa!"

"Yeah, I'll bet you only picked her for the sex!" Toph commented.

"Of course I did! I needed an heir!" Oxzai said before he could stop himself.

Ursas folded her arms. "Hmm. I thought so, you pimp."

"Oooh! Want some ice for that burn?" Sokka asked. He laughed.

"Oh like you haven't had random sex while you were banished!" Ozai shot back at Ursa. "Where did _you_ go? A brothel district?"

"No, but I think I saw you at one."

Zuko pumped his fist. "Go, Mom!"

"You know what, Ursa? Why don't you go to hell?" Ozai snarled.

"I would, but then I'd have to see _you_ there!" Ursa retorted.

"Wow! Do you need sunscreen? 'Cause you've just been burned!" Toph exclaimed.

"Frick. You know what? I bet your mom screamed and ran when she saw your face!" Ozai said to Ursa.

"Yeah? Well your mom probably died because _she_ saw _your_ face!"

"At least I'm not banished!"

"At least I don't wear curlers to bed!"

Ozai gasped. "You take that back!"

"What? This?" Ursa gave Ozai the bird. He gasped again.

"Ok, I_ know_ you didn't learn that at the palace!"

"Nah. I saw you do it behind Iroh's back when he was leaving for Ba Sing Se." Ursa replied simply.

Iroh gasped. "Why you little cretin."

Ozai looked Iroh up and down. "Speaking of little..."

Iroh ripped his shirt open and pounded hius fist against his stomach three times. "I may be short, but I _am_ strong!"

Zuko blinked. "Uncle!"

Iroh nodded. "Hey, what else can you do while in prison?"

"Good point..." Zuko replied.

"Okay, guys, let's calm down." Aang walked in between the two groups.

"Can it, Mount Baldy!" Ozai shot at Aang.

Sokka laughed hysterically. "'Mount Baldy'...Oh my God..."

Aang glared at Sokka. "Shut up, Ponytail."

"You know what, Oldzai? If you keep insulting my family, I am going to kill you myself!" Ursa threatened.

"Happy now?" Zuko whispered to Katara.

"Yeah ...sure..."

"Hey, it's my family too!" Ozai said . Ursa laughed. "What?!"

"Please! You wouldn't know family if it punched you in the face!"

"You shut your mouth, you bitch!"

"I will _not_ shut my mouth." Ursa pointed a finger at Ozai. "I bet you had Lu Ten killed!"

Zuko shook his head sadly. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that were true."

Iroh gaped at Ozai and stood. "_Did_ you have Lu Ten killed, Ozai"

"Well, I wanted to be Fire Lord!" Ozai answered.

Iroh yelled and raised his fists to the heavens. "Ozai! I'LL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU!" Iroh tackled Ozai to the ground and started beating his face bloody.

Zuko winced. "Geez!"

"Dude...your family's more dysfunctional than I thought!" Sokka remarked. Zuko glared at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**LOL I couldn't re sist most of the lines! XD**


	4. Yo Mama's So Fat

1**Sorry for the long wait, you guys. 0.o Anyway, this chapter will have Yo Mama jokes. A little disclaimer: I got most of these from AvatarSpirit(dot)net. There's a game on the forums called Avatar Yo Mama Battle.**

**This is my last update until next week.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Yo Mama's So Fat...

Iroh finally beat Ozai half-dead. He panted angrily and sat back down. "Can someone please bring me some tea?" The servants just stood there. "NOW, DAMMIT! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The servants yelped and ran to the kitchens. Ozai slowly stood up. He had two black eyes, a broken nose, most of his teeth were missing, and he had bruises and scratches and bite marks all along his body. Ursa chuckled.

"Well, that's what you freaking get for being such a tight-ass." Ursa remarked.

"Yeah! Well your mom's so fat that when she takes a step, it counts as earthbending!" Ozai shot back.

"So that's how you want it, huh?" Ursa snarled. "Your mom's so ugly that when she walks into a forest, the trees pee on her!"

"Your mom's so old, she makes King Bumi look young!"

"Youir mom's so dumb, she makes the swampbenders look like scientists!"

"Your mom's so fat that it was really _her_ that made the library in the Si Wong desert sink!"

"Oooooh!" That was harsh!" Aang commented.

"But funny!" Toph said.

"Yo mama's so fat, she ended up draining an entire lake!"

"Yo mama's so fat, she grew an extra stomach so she could eat more!"

"Yo mama's so ugly that not even a komodo rhino would fall in love with her!"

"Yo mama's so fat that when she wears green or brown, people mistake her as a boulder and try to earthbend her!"

"Whoa! That was good!" Sokka commented.

Kaatara smacked Sokka's arm. "Will you stop complimenting the Fire Lord?"

"What? I was just saying that comeback was good. Not the Fire Lord!"

Ursa continued. "Yo mama's so fat that people mistake her buttcrack for the Great Divide!"

"Yo mama's so dumb, she thought the Fire Nation was made of fire!"

"Yo mama's so fat, she uses the Fire Nation as a tanning bed!"

"Yo mama's so old, she's probably the Avatar's grandmother!"

"Ohhhh! That was ice cold!" Zuko commented.

"Yo mama's so fat that when she jogs around Ba Sing Se, she jogs _around_ Ba Sing Se!"

"Yo mama's so fat that when she floated in the ocean, the Fire Nation claimed her for land!"

"Yo mama's so fat, the Avatar's bison mistook her for food!"

"Appa's a vegetarian..." Aang said out loud.

"Aang, whatever. They're insulting each other." Sokka whispered.

Ozai continued the battle. "Yo mama's so fat and smelly that...you can't see her in the swamp!"

"Oh that made perfect sense." Ursa said sarcastically.

"Your mom doesn't make sense!"Ozai shot back.

"Neither does yours! Which is probably why _you_ don't make sense, you bastard!" Ursa retorted.

"Bitch!"

"Slimeball!"

"Whore!"

"Pimp!"

"Slut!"

"Player!"

"Mollycoddler!"

"Child abuser!"

"Fire Lord killer!"

"Fire PRINCE killer!"

Zuko raised a hand. "Technically, he didn't kill me."

"I think he was talking about your cousin..." Katara told him.

"Oh."

"Psychopath!"

""FANTASTY-ER!"

"EVIL DICTATOR!"

"NOT...GOOD LOOKING PERSON!"

"LOSER!"

"HATER!"

"CHEATER!"

"KOOK!"

"PUSSY!"

"TART!"

"POWERFUL FIREBENDER!"

"NOT SO BAD LOOKING PERSON!"

"Um...what the hell?" Zuko questioned.

"If they run out of insults, they end up complimenting each other in very angry voices." Iroh explained.

"Oh." Zuko nodded in understanding.

"You know what, Ozai? I bet you're so desperate for a loyal heir, you fucked Azula!" Ursa yelled.

Everyone gasped except for Ozai who sweated. "Actually, there's something we need to talk about..."

Everyone gaped at Ozai. Azula walked back into the room.

"Um...Dad...I'm pregnant." 

Everyone gaped at Azula. Iroh and Zuko did a spittake. 

"Great! Not I can't kill her." Sokka muttered darkly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**XD -runs very far away-**


	5. Parental War

1**Ok, guys, I still need at least one more fangirl. There's only gonna be 2 more chapters after this.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Parenting War

"Wow...I'm an uncle already." Zuko said in awe.

Ursa glared at Ozai. "You are the most disgusting pervert that ever walked the planet!"

"No kidding!" Azula chimed in. "Sex is worse than I thought it was! I'm getting an abortion."

"Good!" Ursa said.

"Not good!" Ozai exclaimed. "Azula betrayed me and Zuko sucks! We need another heir!"

"Then why didn't you knock up a prostitute?!" Ursa threw her hands up in frustration.

"How do you think that would make me look?" Ozai asked.

"Hell of a lot better than knocking up your daughter!" Ursa shot back.

Ozai sputtered. "Well-I-you-GAH! Don't tell me what I can or can't do!"

"Whatever, hypocrite." Ursa rolled her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I called you a hypocrite!" Ursa yelled back. "You spent our entire marriage telling me what to do!"

"What did you expect me to do? I'm the Fire Lord! Before that, I was a prince!"

"Not _crown_ prince, you weren't!" Ursa replied. "I'd say 'Thank Agni', but seeing as you freaking stole the throne from Iroh..."

"Oh, boo-hoo! I still let him live at the palace!"

"With discretion." Iroh commented.

"Oh, shut up, you old coot." Ozai snarled at Iroh.

"Don't insult my family!" Ursa defended Iroh.

"He's my family, too!" Ozai argued,.

"Oh, please! You wouldn't know family if it punched you in the face!" Ursa chuckled.

Ozai just glared at Ursa. "At least I have class!"

"You call burning half your son's face off JUST because he spoke out at a meeting class?" Ursa shook her head. "And you got top grades when you were in school."

"Will you lay off the fact I burned and banished Zuko?" Ozai asked, frustrated.

"I will not lay off until I'm dead!" Ursa declared.

Ozai frowned. "That can be arranged."

"Is that a threat?" Ursa challenged.

"You bet." Ozai generated lightning. Aang airbended Ursa out of the way just as Ozai shot his lightning. The lightning hit a pillar and caused it to fall on Ozai.

Sokka started laughing hysterically. "You just got owned by fucking twelve year old!"

Ozai pushed the pillar off him and stood up. "AAAHHHH! YOU ALL WILL PERISH!"

Aang gasped. "Not if you perish first!"

"Bring it." Ozai got into a fighting stance. Everyone else got into their fighting stances as well except Azula. Everyone stared at her.

"Hey, I'm pregnant. I can't fight." Azula said simply.

They all turned their attention back to Ozai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Attack Of The Fangirls

1**Thanks, guys! . Oh hey, can someone please tell mer why underscores, astrieks, and equal signs don't appear on the site? I use Microsoft Word.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: Attack Of The Fangirls

"I will kill you all in one fell swoop!" Ozai threatened.

"Yeah, _that'll_ happen!" Sokka said sarcastically.

Ozai generated his lightning and shot it at the gang. Sokka screamed and got out of the way, knocking into Toph, knocking her into a pillar. Toph slid to the ground, unconscious.

Sokka gasped. "Oh my God, I killed Toph!"

"You bastard!" Aang shot at Sokka.

Katara checked on Toph. "She's still breathing, Sokka, relax."

"Oh...phew..." Sokka said in relief. Katara jumped up and continued helping fight Ozai.

"Take that, you son killer!" Iroh shot a huge fireball at Ozai's back.

"Tea whore!" Ozai shot an even bigger fireball at Iroh.

"Power whore!" Iroh bodily punched Ozai in the face.

"GAH!" Ozai clutched his nose. "That's it! I'm having traitor soup tonight!"

"Bring it!" Iroh challenged.

Suddenly, a shuriken dart flew past Iroh's and Ozai's head. They all turned to see Mai.

"Not so fast, fellas." Mai said loudly. "Ozai, there's a group of angry Zuko fangirls waiting for you."

"There are Zuko fangirls?" Ozai asked in astonishment.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Mai asked. She turned and whistled loudly. A mob of fifty or so girls scrambled into the throne room, each carrying a weapon.

Everyone stood at the side and gaped. "Um...what the hell is going on?" Zuko managed to asked.

"This is just an angry mob of your fangirls." Mai explained to Zuko.

"What'd_ I_ do?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. We're all pissed at Ozai." Mai replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Zuko was starting to get it. "Because he burned and banished me and tried to kill me twice."

"Exactly." Mai nodded.

"You ladies dare storm my palace and threaten me?" Ozai glared at the mob.

"Hell yes, we do!" Yelled wildimagination waving her bazooka.

A fan named fourfourfourfour nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you suck!"

"Oh really? Whatcha gonna do, little girls?" Ozai mocked.

Mai brandished her knives. "GET HIM!"

The girls yelled and charged at Ozai. Ozai's eyes widened, and he began to run.

Sokka laughed. "This I gotta see!"

"Me too!" Zuko and Sokka ran after the crowd. Aang, Katara, Toph (who recovered), Iroh, and Ursa ran after the crowd too.

Ozai was chased through the palace until he hit a dead end. He turned to the crowd. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Mai shot some knives and pinned Ozai against the wall. Ozai began sweating as Mai advanced towards him. Mai smirked and turned to the crowd.

"Well, girls, what should we do with him?" Mai asked. She chuckled evilly. Ozai began sweating and shaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE!**

**...Yeah, I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add.**


	7. Ozai's Commeuppance

1**Words can't express how sorry I am for the long wait. I'm almost as bad as Nickelodeon. But hey, at least I didn't wait for 9 months to update, right? -wink-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Ozai's Comeuppance

Ozai groaned as he slowly woke up after being knocked out. He opened his eyes and realized that he was tied to a chair. His mouth was taped shut, and the fangirls including Mai were surrounding him with evil grins on their faces. Ozai glared sat the girls and tried to firebend to break free. Nothing worked.

"Don't bother, Ozai. The ropes and tape are flame retardant." Mai said simply. She turned to the girls. "Are you guys ready for Extreme Makeover: Ozai Edition?"

"YEAH!" The girls cheered. They whipped out beauty supplies much to Ozai's horror.

Mai took Ozai's crown and topknot out of his hair. "Water!"

Katara stepped in and bended Ozai's hair wet. One of the girls brought strawberry scented shampoo and shampoo'd Ozai's hair. Another girl brought forth hair curlers. Three girls put curlers in Ozai's hair.

"Learned your lesson yet, Ozai?" Ursa asked. Ozai defiantly shook his head. "Okay, then. Face mask!"

Ozai's eyes widened in horror as one of the girls started smearing his face with what smelled like avocado and aloe. A few minutes later, the avocado was washed off.

"Oh, don't worry. It gets worse." Mai taunted Ozai. "Now...have you learned your lesson?"

Ozai shook his head again. Mai and Ursa looked at each other knowingly. Mai nodded, and Ursa grinned evilly as she pulled out a make-up bag. Three girls held Ozai's head in place as Mai anc Ursa decorated Ozai's face with powder, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick.

"Awww, he makes a pretty girl!" Exclaimed a fangirl. She laughed.

"And you know what? I think his hair is dry enough to let the curlers out." Ursa said. She took out al of the curlers. The girls laughed harder.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Ozai?" Ursa asked. Ozai shook his head. "Hmmm. Toph?"

"With pleasure." Toph stretched her fingers. The earthbender sent a massive shockwave at Ozai, the she ecassed Ozai in an earth coccoon and tightened it.. Toph stepped aside to allow Katara room.

Katara water-whipped Ozai's head repeatedly. After a while, Zuko walked up to Ozai and shook his head in dismay.

"You realize you did this to yourself, right?" He asked. "So wouldn't burn my son's face off and ride the world into destruction."

Ozai just glared at Zuko. Zuko continued. "I guess some people never learn unless they experience it themselves." He took a deep breath and burned Ozai's entire face. Ozai screamed in pain. After a few minutes, Ursa walked up to Ozai.

"Now...have you learned your lesson?" She asked. Ozai shook his head. "Hmm. I guess there's such a thing as a lost cause. Aang?"

Aang walked up to Ozai carrying a dagger. "Avatar Roku taught me that there's good in everyone. But since you refuse to show it..." Aang stabbed Ozai in the head, then his neck.

Everyone cheered. The Fire Lord has been defeated!

"I guess that means Zuko is Fire Lord now!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Zuko blushed, embarrassed. "Hey, now..."

"Oh, come on, Zuko. Isn't that what you wanted all along?" Mai asked.

"Yeah! You need to lead this nation into a nation of peace and kindness!" Iroh exclaimed.

"True." Zuko nodded slowly. "All right, what the hell?"

"All right! All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" Sokka yelled clapping his hands.

"Excuse me! I'm still here!" Azula stepped in. "I believe I'm the heir apparent."

Ursa, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka looked at Azula then at each other.

"Conference." Aang said. They gathered in a circle. "What do we do about Azula?"

"Kill here!" Sokka suggested.

"While she's pregnant?" Ursa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"We wait until the baby is born, kill Azula, and raise the baby good!" Katara suggested.

"Or we could just try to rehabilitate Azula." Aang pointed out. "We have nine months to do so."

"Another good point!" Ursa said. "Okay, we'll try to rehabilitate Azula. But if she's not fully rehabilitated by the time her baby is born, we kill her and I'll raise the baby as my own."

"Sounds like a plan." Zuko responded. The broke up the circle. "Okay, Azula, I guess you're Fire Lord now."

"Thank you. And now I have an heir!" Azula patted herr stomach.

"Yep, you do!" Zuko nodded.

"Oh, wait, we forgot something." Ursa said. She turned to Ozai and burned him to a crisp. "That's better."

"Yeah." Iroh agreed.

And they all lived happily ever after!

THE END!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yeah...sorry if this was a little rushed, but it had to end somehow.** **And no sequel is planned. Sorry.**


End file.
